callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ripper (submachine gun)
The Ripper, known as the EvoPro III within the game files, is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Ghosts. First announced March 5, 2014, it was initially available only to Xbox season pass holders starting March 6, but was released with the Devastation downloadable content pack. It was also released for PS3/4 Season Pass holders on April 4, but was available when Devastation came out for PS3/4 on May 8. The weapon is also available for individual purchase on all platforms for $3.99. Multiplayer The Ripper has the ability to switch between submachine gun and assault rifle combat modes by toggling the integrated Hybrid Sight. Due to its special integrated sight, however, the Ripper cannot accept optical attachments. The SMG mode gives the weapon a high rate of fire, but with short range and moderate-high recoil. When in AR mode it has 2.5 times the range, allowing for 3 shot kills out to a respectable distance, and a decrease in rate of fire which also serves to lower recoil somewhat. The Ripper has the movement speed, ADS movement speed, and similar hipfire spread of an SMG at all times, even when in assault rifle mode. These characteristics make it a highly mobile weapon in both modes. Stalker isn't needed to move quickly while ADS in AR mode, and the overall movement speed may diminish the need for Agility, freeing up perk points to use elsewhere. Extended Mags pushes the magazine size to impressive levels as well, sitting at a comfortable 48 rounds, so players that are constantly using the AR mode will not have to reload for quite a while. Muzzle Brake is a nice attachment for this weapon, as it allows the range of both modes to increase. Equipping a Silencer can be beneficial, as it will keep the player off the radar and eliminate muzzle flash. However, the SMG mode of this weapon has the lowest range in the sub-machine gun category. The Flash Suppressor attachment has extremely limited use on the AR mode as the slower fire rate mitigates the muzzle flash somewhat; however, it can provide some benefit to players constantly using the SMG mode, as it suffers from more muzzle flash. Extinction Just like the Maverick in Nightfall, the Ripper is available in Mayday. It appears multiple times on the map. There is a Ripper located in the first area, leaning on a forklift. It costs $1500. Compared to the other weapons available in this area, the FP6 and Panzerfaust, it can be a better choice, statistically. However, it can depend on the player's playstyle. Considering its ability to switch between submachine gun and assault rifle modes, it may be a better choice than most in either category of weapons on the map, as it can be changed to fit the situation. It has a higher magazine capacity than most assault rifles and some submachine guns on the map also. It is also available in Awakening near the first gate, by the fire trap in the middle of the second area and by the bottom-most obelisk in the last area. In Exodus, it is by the flipped van near the start with a piece of intel on top of it and in the parking garage. Attachments Integral *Hybrid Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Suppressor *Muzzle Brake *ARK (in Extinction only) Under Barrel *Foregrip Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Rapid Fire Gallery Ripper Crocodlie CoDG.png|First-person view in SMG mode (with Crocodile Camouflage). Ripper Muzzle Brake Holographic CoDG.png|The Ripper in AR mode (with a Muzzle Brake). Ripper model CoDG.png|In-game model. Ripper SMG ADS.jpg|Aiming down the sights in the Ripper's SMG mode. Ripper AR ADS.jpg|Aiming down the sights in the Ripper's assault mode. Ripper Side View CoDG.png|Another view of the Ripper. Render Ripper CoDG.jpg Trivia *Several markings can be seen on the side of the Ripper. "EVO Pro III, A2 Industries" can be seen on the carrying handle, as can "SMG de Assalto" and "Mexico". The manufacturer's name is "Armacor Advanced Industries" (A2 Industries). *In Extinction, the Ripper only counts towards the "Get # kills with Submachine Guns", not "Get # kills with Assault Rifles" challenge, since it is an SMG by default. *Use of a Grip attachment does not change the weapon model. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Submachine Guns